Showtime
by Dock432
Summary: Eric is finally ready to take down Victor Madden, but is he too late. Sookie is left behind in Bon Temps wondering what happened? Spoilers up to DitF and short Two Blondes by Charlaine Harris.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was officially scared. After Pam and I returned from our girls' only trip to Tunica, Mississippi to enjoy their casinos, Eric had been waiting for us at my house. The trip hadn't been the relaxing trip I'd envisioned. Well since I was with a vampire I should have been prepared for anything. Only our "vacation" included a vampire-related business meeting set up by Victor Madden or he that must die a final death. It shouldn't have surprised me it was a trap to eliminate Pam and I. Fortunately I didn't drink my drugged drink, but Pam did. Obviously we survived although our escape did require my first ever strip tease for the lecherous amusement of the locals. I avoided exposing everything God gave me, but not by much. Gran no doubt rolled over in her grave. It wasn't a total disaster. I held onto my costume. My reenactment really helped to soothe Eric's fury over the attack.

We had mind-blowing sex as soon as Pam was gone. Actually we had great sex all night. He left before dawn warning me to stay close to home, not to come to Shreveport and remain cautious at all times. He told me I might not hear from him for a while as he put his own retaliatory (thank you Word of the Day) plans into motion. Call me coward, but I was okay with being left out of the loop. I'd hoped for some peace after Appius' and Alexi's final deaths. I'd had enough of vampire politics.

I spent time with my now sane fairy Uncle Dermot and my fairy cousin Claude. Claude had moved back to his own house taking Dermot with him. It made sense. Eric had furious at finding my bed covered in the scents of two male fairies. It was only the one time and although outwardly weird, it was a very healing night's sleep.

I also enjoyed hours of interrupted sunbathing. Hey, we all need our guilty pleasures. There were no attacks. No were or two-natured crisis. Just work and peace. After a full week with no contact, I started worrying a bit. Despite his warning, I expected some message from Eric. An update. A visit from Pam even. I would have been happy with an email. Bill Compton had left town with Judith while Pam and I were away so I couldn't ask him. His interest in his vampire database had renewed with his improved health. He left me a message he'd be in Europe for a few weeks.

After week two, I graduated to concerned. I finally called Fangtasia only to be told by a fang-banger I'd never met, Eric and Pam were away on business and she'd be happy to take a message. Eric's cell went straight to voicemail as did Pam's. I told myself that this was just what Eric had been warning me about. He and Pam were working on their plan to take down Victor. Eric would appear any day and kiss me and tell me everything was going to be alright. Who was better at planning than Eric?

That was two weeks ago. There was still no word. Bill had not returned. I emailed him but never got a response. I got nothing but the run-around when I called Fangtasia. I promised Eric I would stay away. I had no one to turn to. Sam had been there for me so many times. I couldn't put this on him too. He preferred to stay out of vamp & were politics. He was also dealing with the protesters who picketed Merlotte's at least once a week. They hadn't scared away the regulars but that could always change. His brother's on-again, off-again wedding plans were causing family tensions. His mom had lost her job. The school claimed there liability insurance would be too expensive for the district if they employed a shape-shifter in the office. The local two-natured community offered to pay her legal fees if she would sue. They were looking to start setting precedents in the courts. She, like Sam, didn't want to get that involved in the civil rights battle.

Alcide had problems of his own too. His pack had been experiencing a lot of government scrutiny. The disappearance of Alcide's neighbor, who'd been a pack member and a government informant, hadn't help matters. I didn't feel right asking him for help. They were trying to keep a low profile. The authorities were hoping to find a reason to lock up any member of his pack and press them for information. Besides vampires and two-natured didn't exactly share friendly feelings. I could be worrying for nothing I reminded myself. Eric said he might be out of touch for a time and it was hardly the first time there had been nothing but silence from the Shreveport vampires. Only this felt different. He was essentially going to war even if he didn't want the other side to know that. If only he'd given me a ballpark figure, I'd know when to freak out.

I looked up at the sound of a knock. It was daytime and I hadn't heard a car. I extended my senses and recognized my uncle's signature. I couldn't really read him but his mind had become a familiar buzz.

"Hello, my dear." Dermot kissed my cheek. Fairies are a touchy-feely race. He took one look at my face. "What is the matter? You look upset."

I hesitated only a moment as we sat at the kitchen table before I explained my worries. It felt good to finally have someone to talk to. I was missing Amelia a lot lately.

He squeezed my hand. "I wish I could relieve your mind but I have as little contact with vampires as possible."

"I know." Fairy blood is like the ultimate chocolate to vampires. "It helps just to have someone to talk to." I took a deep breath. "So what brings you here today?"

"I had hoped to have some one on one time to try to uncover the gift from your fae blood. I understand you have not yet discovered what your ability is."

My face scrunched in confusion. "You mean my telepathy?" I didn't always have perfect control over it but I had improved a lot over the last couple of years.

"No." He clasped my hand. "Surely my father told you telepathy is not a fae ability. You get that from my human mother. That was part of the reason she was drawn to my father. She could not read him."

My jaw literally dropped. "I thought," I tried to remember everything my great-grandfather had told me. "I didn't know."

"Her ability kept her very isolated. She was quite happy that Fintan and I took after our father."

"So you're saying that I might have some fairy ability too?" My mind started racing. I wouldn't mind the ability to poof in and out places like my fairy relations could. It would have saved my ass on more than one occasion.

"Not might. You have the spark. You have a fairy ability. All fairies have fae magic but they also have a gift or sometimes gifts that are unique to them, much like vampires though it pains me to make the comparison."

"What about Jason?"

He shook his head. "He does not have the spark which is why he merely has a manifestation from his blood. His attractiveness, his magnetism so to speak is from the result."

My great-grandfather said something like that. Jason would not be happy about missing out. "Why have I never noticed anything?"

He gave my hand another squeeze. "You have shared many things about your life with me since my father's curse was broken. Claude has also told me many things of you."

"Claude? We haven't exactly been close for very long or at all."

"That is true, but he and his sisters kept no secrets from each other."

"Great. Claudine, my very own fairy godmother, liked to gossip about me."

"You are our family. Your life is our concern. You are much beloved by my father."

"I'm sorry. Claudine died saving my life. I miss her."

"As does Claude, but my point is that you have the habit of suppressing yourself. You keep walls between you and those you love. You try to suppress your telepathy. You resist your blood bond. You fight yourself."

"But that's not fair. I didn't choose that! Well the blood bond part. Eric and I were forced to exchange blood which just happened to be the magic number."

Dermot sighed. "My dear, you have spoken of your relationship with this vampire named Bill. How many times had you had his blood?"

"Well there was the time he saved me from the Ratts." I struggled to remember our times together something I tried to avoid whenever possible. "Then right before Eric forced me to do my first reading for him at Fangtasia, Bill thought I should be extra strong just in case. Oh and there was also the time in Dallas." I stopped as a realization I did not want to have begun forming.

"Three times at the very least. That is a very powerful, magical number." Dermot rubbed his chin as he absorbed this information. "How many times had he had your blood?"

"Many, many times," I whispered.

"It is as I thought. Blood is a powerful force. It is life for all human derivatives (another Word of the Day word). It can be used. It can be manipulated. It can be channeled. It can certainly be abused, but its magic can never truly be forced. Blood magic has a will of its own. Your and Eric's blood exchange may not have been of your choosing. However the blood bond was chosen by your blood. It was inevitable. No bond was ever created between you and Bill, and it never would have been."

"I loved them both, well you know what I mean, not at the same time. Why would my blood choose Eric?"

"Deep down you know the answer to that. You need to truly embrace everything that you are. To take from a human saying, you need to get out of your own way. When you do you will find your fae ability and simply be able to tap into it. It will be as instinctual as breathing but now is not the best time for us to try to explore this. Your thoughts are consumed by your bonded. We shall wait until he returns to you. Now tell me. What have you felt through your blood bond?"

"I've felt Eric is worried which only makes me worry more. Now I'm so scared I can't tell what are my feelings and what are his." I tried to blink back my tears. "I want him here. I need him, uncle." It was a truth I resisted. I loved Eric but he was rather overwhelming at times.

"He will return to you. Claude tells me he is very capable and intelligent for a vampire."

I smiled. "He is and I know Pam is watching his back. They'll both be fine."

The sun set shortly before my shift ended. Of all the vampires I would have liked to see leaning against my car as I entered the employee parking lot, the one I found wasn't even on the long list.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **A slight spoiler from Season 1-3 of True Blood.

**Chapter 2**

Jonathan, the Nevada spy, was standing beside my car. I'd met him at the Bellefleur double wedding. He attended to check out Eric's pet human as a possible weakness to be exploited. I hadn't seen him since the night of the takeover and that was just fine with me. He bowed formally. I barely dipped my head in response. My heart was racing. I knew something was very wrong.

"Your presence is required for the trial of Eric Northman and his progeny Pamela Ravenscroft."

I stumbled and leaned heavily against Holly's car. "What? What are the charges?"

"In terms you will understand, the charge is high treason." He gestured to the limo I hadn't noticed. "You must come with me."

The thought of fleeing briefly occurred but I knew I wouldn't. First, I'd never outrun a vampire and second, I needed to see Eric. I didn't know what I could do to help him but I knew I had to try. I clutched my purse as I slid into the limo. The blank spot I sensed in the front told me the driver was a vampire. Felipe sent two vampires to collect little old me. "There wouldn't be enough time to stop by my house to change, would there?" I plucked at my Merlotte's uniform which smelled like beer and fried foods.

"Clothing has been provided for you." He handed be a shopping bag with Versace emblazoned across it. "I will give you some privacy in here once we arrive at our destination."

I leaned back and closed my eyes. There was no point making an issue of it. He was willing to give me privacy. Refusing the clothes might only result in someone else dressing me and I did not want to risk that.

I knew the moment we stopped in front of a warehouse Eric was inside. It was as if the floodgates of our bond opened up. I could feel his fear, amplified now that he felt my presence. I felt his pain and I knew with a sickening feeling he'd been tortured. I also felt his love for me. I tried to send my love back to him.

"Please change quickly. Everyone should be gathered." Jonathan exited and closed the door.

I opened the bag and pulled out an exquisite smoky blue evening gown. Even in the poor lighting, I knew it would match my eyes. It was strapless with a built-in bra and a slit that looked like it would reach nearly hip high. It was the most inappropriate dress I could imagine for the occasion. I reminded myself the futility of resisting. I wriggled this way and that to get out of my uniform and into the dress. Fortunately the zipper was on the side. I would contort myself into a pretzel rather than ask Jonathan to zip me up. Inside the bag was matching Prada shoes. I slipped my feet into the 3 inch heals with a groan. I'd just spent the last several hours on my feet. No hosiery had been provided. The scars on my exposed leg had faded but there was little dimple remaining where a chunk of flesh had actually been bitten out. I folded my uniform and placed it in the bag along with my sneakers. I opened the car door and slipped out. I was right the slit stopped precious inches below my hip.

I noticed as I followed Jonathan into the warehouse, all the exits, except the main one, including the windows were covered with steel plates. There seemed to be only one way in and out of the building and that exit was guarded by nearly a dozen vampires. Half stood sentinel outside the door and the other half stood just inside it. The door slid along a track and was large enough for a vehicle to pass through it. There were a few luxury cars parked inside. I guessed they didn't want to draw any attention to the seemingly abandoned warehouse. The area was commercial and the other businesses looked closed for the night but there was an overpass not too far away. All the headlights I briefly saw told me it was heavily traveled.

The closer I got to Eric the more I needed to repress the urge to shove Jonathan out of my way and run towards Eric. I gasped when I finally saw him. My beautiful blond Viking was strapped to his own throne, the one from Fangtasia, with silver chains. His tank top and pants were torn and bloody. I could smell burning flesh. Pam was sitting in her smaller version next to him also bound by silver. Her soccer-mom style pantsuit had fared slightly better. I could tell by their gaunt appearance, their hair stringy and caked with blood, and the visible deep cuts that had not healed, they'd been held for quite some time. They were both gagged but the pain and anger was clear to see in their eyes. "Eric!" Jonathan's arm blocked me when I tried to rush forward. "Get out of my way." He grabbed my arm when I tried to move around him. It was like trying to push a block of iron.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am so please you could join us here. You are looking lovelier than ever. I am so glad you like my gift, although you would appear like a candle in the darkness no matter your attire. You shine so brightly."

The heavily accented voice made my heart skip a beat. His compliments made me want to claw his face. I glanced over at the speaker. Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas was smiling at me. I noticed he had replaced the cape Sigebert, the late Queen Sophie Ann Leclerq's bodyguard, had destroyed. This time I thought he looked ridiculous and nearly told him so. Victor Madden was standing beside him, a smug smile on his face. I was shocked to see Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi. His arm was linked with his husband Bart's, King of Indiana.

I looked around the large room that probably had once been filled with some sort of machinery. In the corner, Thalia and Maxwell Lee, a businessman who happened to be a vampire, were being guarded. No one had mentioned them being on trial but I remembered many followers were executed along with their sheriffs during the takeover. Eric had been the only sheriff to survive the new regime. He suffered no losses and was stronger for it. Most of the remaining Louisiana vampires swore allegiance to him as their new sheriff.

Russell glided towards me with his husband in tow. I noticed several vampires hover behind the two. The few who looked like they should be underwear models, I guessed belonged to Mississippi. The rest looked like they enjoyed tearing buildings down with their bare hands for fun. They must belong to Indiana who looked like a bare-knuckle bruiser even dressed in an expensive custom made suit.

"It is good to see you again, although I wish it were under better circumstances." Russell brushed Jonathan away from me and kissed the back of my hand.

I leaned in to whisper even though it was no doubt a wasted effort in a room full of vampires. "What's going on here? I was told Eric has been charged with treason."

"It's true, my dear." Felipe answered. "It has been brought to my attention that Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 ordered his progeny Pamela Ravenscroft to cross state lines without informing myself or Mississippi in an attempt to acquire business rights that clearly belong to Mississippi. This is a serious violation that could have lead to war between our states. Fortunately Mississippi has graciously agreed to an alternate solution."

"But that's not true!" I couldn't contain myself any longer. "It was Victor's idea and it was a set-up. Pam and I were almost killed."

"Ah so you admit you were present?"

I bit my lip. I did not like the look of triumph in Felipe's eyes. "We were following Victor's orders," I muttered.

"I see. So you are testifying that Victor met with you and Pamela and ordered you to meet with the now deceased Mississippi vampire in question and his second in order to negotiate acquiring their business rights?"

I realized too late I'd walked into another trap. I couldn't meet Eric's eyes. I glanced at Russell who was giving me a pitying look. "Not exactly."

"I thought so. It seems the only one who supposedly heard these orders from Victor was Eric himself."

"Pam must've," I began but Felipe interrupted.

"No. I'm afraid not. On the night in question as Victor met with the Sheriff to discuss routine matters, Miss Ravenscroft was meeting with the maker of their deceased bartender, Felicia, who mysteriously met her final death while under Mr. Northman's protection, whose death I have yet to hear a satisfactory explanation for. I'm sorry, my dear. It seems this treacherous act was a machination of Eric Northman's to discredit Victor."

I felt on firmer ground on the first part. I did not think this was a good time to mention Alexi's mad rampage. "That's not true. That vampire and his goon tried to kill us. Eric would never hurt Pam or me. I'm his wife!" I shouted the last part. It was the first time I ever uttered those words. My eyes connected with Eric's. I felt his love. I also felt his despair. It was more intense than when he'd been captured by Sigebert.

"We have only yours and Pam's word that it was they who initiated the hostilities. Given the circumstances you are hardly unbiased. Unfortunately the deceased are not available to be questioned."

Russell patted my shoulder but kept his eyes on Felipe. "It seems what we have is one vampire's word against another."

"You are quite correct, Mississippi, which is why their guilt or innocence," he gestured towards his captives, "shall be decided by combat as is tradition. Victor shall meet Eric in combat. The survivor shall be proved innocent of wrongdoing."

My stomach sunk to my more-than-my-annual-income shoes. Normally I would put Eric against anyone and feel confident, but he had obviously been tortured. I could feel his exhaustion. "That's not fair!"

"Oh my dear, you really don't have much confidence in your husband's innocence, do you?"

Victor laughed. That lying sneaky bastard practically cackled. I could feel my rage begin to grow in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course, Miss Stackhouse here, will be forfeited to Mississippi should her husband be proved guilty," Russell added.

That took the Las Vegas contingent by surprise. "I do not remember agreeing to that?"

"That was before Miss Stackhouse's confession. Should her husband be found guilty, Pamela and Sookie will also be condemned. Sookie is much too valuable to be executed. I claim her as forfeited in recompense for my losses." In a softer voice, he said, "You will be treated well in my kingdom, my dear." Then continued in a louder voice, "I know I have Indiana's support, don't I darling?"

"You do."

Indiana was a vamp of few words. The married kings gave me another look of empathy. I knew Russell was trying to help me but all I wanted was Eric and Pam free and intact. I watched helplessly as the silver chains were removed from Eric, taking a good bit of skin with them.

"We will discuss in further detail after the verdict. I owe Miss Stackhouse a debt. Sparing her life would cancel that debt. Perhaps we may come to deal about her usefulness." Felipe appeared annoyed. "Let's begin!"

The center of the room began to clear as everyone began to move to the perimeter of the room. Victor stripped off his shirt and stepped into the open space. Eric struggled to rise. I could feel how much he hated appearing weak. He finally managed to get to his feet. Pam struggled in her chains. The gag, held in place with a silver wire, was all that kept her silent.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was about to watch the person I loved more than anything else die right before my eyes. The fact that this realization was coming now at the end made my devastation so much worse.

I could feel my despair feed my rage which was amplified by Eric's. Rage began to consume me. It filled my entire being. I had never experienced this level of anger before. Eris was mine! I'd been angry when Thing One and Thing Two tortured me, but my hatred for them had been the greater emotion. I never noticed Russell and Bart as they backed up to give the fighters more space.

When I saw Victor backhand Eric sending him flying back into his throne, my rage could no longer be contained. Victor was amusing himself. He planned to take his time defeating Eric. I became rage. No I was an enraged fairy. There was no thought only instinct. Rage had no need for anything else. I stepped towards Victor. Jonathan in a blur of motion again tried to stop me.

My arm raised on instinct as if I was gesturing him to stop. Light shot from my hand sending him hurtling into the far wall with a sickening crack. I barely noticed. Rage doesn't care for the well-being of the enemy. Everyone's attention focused on me, but all I saw was Victor. He actually backed away in confusion as I took another step towards him. It wouldn't save him. Again my arm lifted. He flinched, bracing against whatever force had sent Jonathan flying but rage would not be satisfied with that. The light did not come from my hand. It was torn from Victor's very being. The glow I had always seen surrounding vampires, that humans could not see, was ripped from him and flew into me. I felt his energy flood into me and then dissipate forever. Victor's remains fell to the floor and began to flake away.

Everyone froze for a split second before all hell broke loose. Half the enemy was intent on killing me and the other half simply wanted to flee, but their own plan worked against them. There was only one way out and that was where the fools had left Rage standing. I was only a few feet from the entrance to the corridor that led to the exit. Only Russell, Bart and their entourage stood behind me. I noticed a vamp vault up to one the steel covered windows to try to escape.

Felipe de Castro cowered behind two of his guards. "How did you, what did you, what the fuck are you?"

"I am a fairy." I responded emphatically. With barely a thought, I ripped the life force from all three vampires at the same time and began walking to my mate. He stared at me with rounded eyes. I surprised him again. He always claimed to love my unpredictability. I tore away the life force from one more enemy before I reached Eric. This time instead of allowing it to dissipate I directed it to flow into Eric. His wounds instantly healed and he stood tall. I threw myself into his arms. My rage began to seep away. I smiled at a wide-eyed Pam as Maxwell quickly removed her chains careful to protect his hands with a cloth.

I looked up when Eric's arms squeezed a little too hard. I could feel his profound relief replaced with fear. The vamp who tried to pry the steel cover off a window must have knocked down one of the torches being used to light the room. Leave it to vampires, a very flammable group, to use torches for light. It was probably based on some stupid vampire tradition.

Instead of licking up the walls, the flames spread in every direction. The oily residue that had accumulated on the floors over the years fed the fire. I looked at the exit. Apparently all the vampires guarding the door had pushed their way inside to see what the commotion was thereby preventing Russell and his group from fleeing. As I watched, one of the door guards caught fire, he rolled along the passageway in an attempt to put out the flames but all it accomplished was spreading the fire. The exit was completely blocked. The warehouse had clearly been selected and altered to imprison Eric, Pam and any unlucky follower deemed dangerous. In other words, no vampire could break out and it was rapidly going up in flames.

My gaze locked with Eric's. "I love you."

"I love you too. You never cease to amaze me, wife."

He kissed me taking my breath away. I loved him and I could feel his love. It flooded my entire being. I was a fairy completely in love with her mate. I was love. I could feel love surround me. I lifted my arms without thought and let love surround both of us. A bubble of sorts formed around us. Pam's shriek caught my attention. I turned to her. Leaning heavily on Maxwell, they shifted further from the approaching flames scanning for the room for any possible escape path. The fire was almost upon us.

I reached toward the pair and allowed our bubble to include them. Maxwell looked at me in awe tinged with a healthy amount of fear. I turned within Eric's arms and rested against his chest. I smiled at Thalia, the grumpy vampire with a massive fan following on the web, absorbing her into the bubble as well. The screams of burning vampires were deafening. Russell and Bart pressed against the edges of the bubble and I expanded it around them. Their guards slid inside too. But I denied all others. They were the enemy. Love had no shelter for them.

"Sookie, I don't know how you're doing any of this but I would like to leave before the building collapses?" Pam asked. "Oh and you must let me borrow that dress. Please don't let my master rip it." There was the Pam I know and love.

I giggled. I was happy. I was love. "OK. Let's go." My bubble moved with us. We walked through the flames. Burning debris bounced off the energy field.

"My lover, you have much to explain." Eric whispered in my ear.

"So do you, husband." I held Eric's hand as we walked. "If this trial was your big plan to keep us safe, it might be better to let someone else in your kingdom do the planning in the future."

"My kingdom?" he asked.

I surprised him again I mused. "Absolutely. You're the King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada now. Although I think we should let some other vamp have Nevada. It will probably be more trouble than it's worth. Oh good. The limo is still here." The cars parked inside the building were on fire. "Everyone pile in. The gas tanks should start exploding soon." They all looked at me as though I were crazy, but for the first time in my life the looks didn't hurt me. I wasn't crazy. I was a telepath with a fairy spark happily in love with my blood-bonded vampire mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this so far. It helps inspire me.**

**I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing Charlaine Harris's toys.**

**Chapter 3**

All the survivors were squished together in the limo. Eric ordered Maxwell to drive to Fangtasia. I cuddled on Eric's lap. When I struggled with my dress to keep my legs covered, Russell ever the gentleman took off his jacket and draped it over my lap. "Thanks." I turned and kissed Eric on the neck. "Baby, you need a shower." Not that I minded, it was all I could do to keep my hands off him. I couldn't contain my giggle. Call me crazy, but I was happy. Victor and Felipe were no longer a problem. I had Eric back and for the first time in my life I was completely at peace with myself.

"Forgive me, wife. My accommodations were less than satisfactory." He buried his nose in my hair. "You smell intoxicating."

"I'd love a shower too," Pam interjected. "I could also use some blood, but mainly I'd like to know what the hell just happened. You have rescued me again, Sookie, and I am very grateful. You will always be my favorite breather." She reached over and patted my leg as if encouraging a faithful pet. "You saved all of us, but since when do have you such power." She happily accepted a TrueBlood from the small bar in the limo and passed another to Eric.

"We will discuss this at another time, Pam. Not that I think your majesties untrustworthy," Eric nodded to Russell and Bart. "But a husband and wife or spouses," he again nodded to them, "should discuss these things privately before sharing them with others."

"Of course, your majesty," Russell bowed in return.

I felt Eric stiffen. I knew he'd never expressed any interest in becoming king and I was once grateful for that fact. But it wasn't going to stop me from pushing him to claim the throne. I had no interest in dealing with another takeover. It would only be a matter of time before the new king would come after us. I felt the need to clear the air about one thing. "You should know that Victor really did send us to Mississippi. Eric has no interest in acquiring businesses in your territory."

"My dear, you just saved me and my beloved. I assure you I have no grievance with Louisiana." Bart nodded in agreement. Two monarchs had acknowledged Eric's ascension. "That small taste I had of your blood back in Jackson was memorable. Now I understand why." Russell waved away Eric's scowl. "I mean no offense. Miss Stackhouse or Mrs. Northman if you will is a friend of Mississippi."

"I have seen this power before." Bart soft spoken words caught everyone's attention. "It has been many years. During the last fairy war, my maker was leading our forces. We outnumbered them 5 to 1. It should have been a slaughter. I was on the hill overlooking the battleground. My orders were to keep watch for any possible hidden forces. I heard a high pitched wail and a saw a fairy clutching the body of a fallen comrade, a mate perhaps. Once the body had begun to turn to dust, the fairy became enraged. He wiped out our entire force. It was the only time I have ever run from a battle." His gaze met mine. "I made it my business to find out more about this power that had killed my maker. It is extremely rare. It is powerful, but I do not believe it can be easily drawn upon. I urge you not to depend on it too often. That battle raged many hours before he ended it. The war had been fought for months and continued a few more. You are a friend of Indiana, Miss Stackhouse. No one in this vehicle will speak of your ability to others." He glared at all his and his husband's people. "I suggest, should you use your ability again, do not show mercy to any you cannot trust. I heard that the fairy I saw was hunted down by his own race. It is not a power they take lightly. Rumor is Fairy has been sealed off from this world but not all fairies left. Also there are many of my own kind who would try to eliminate such a powerful threat if they could not control the one who wields it."

No one spoke again until the car stopped in front of Fangtasia. The Shreveport contingent exited. One of Russell's vamps moved behind the wheel.

"Please consider this vehicle a gift from the former King of Louisiana." Eric bowed and closed the door. He took an unnecessary breath as he prepared to enter his seat of power. There was no telling what might have taken place since his capture.

Thalia and Maxwell Lee went to the door first. She growled at the humans in line. "We're closed. Go home." A show of fangs sent the stragglers hurrying to their cars. The two vampires went inside dragging a vamp I didn't recognize who'd been covering the door as they went.

Eric, Pam and I entered not far behind them. We were a mismatched trio. Eric's clothes were torn and blood stained but all his wounds had been healed. He looked ready for battle. Pam's wounds were only beginning to heal and her clothes were badly stained but mainly intact. She looked like a soccer mom who'd been in a scuffle with her fellow suburbanites. I was dressed like I just stepped out of an ad in Vogue. I looked like I'd never even seen a fight let alone been in one.

I clutched the bag with my work clothes and purse inside it with one hand and Eric's hand in the other. Maxwell took the microphone from the DJ and announced, "The bar is closing early this evening. Please gather your possessions and make your way to the exit." When his polite words were met with blank stares, he shouted, "Get out now! Move!"

All the humans quickly shuffled out, but the vampires remained gaping at Eric and Pam as if they were seeing ghosts. I noticed Pam stop one of the human waitresses and direct her to the back. The TrueBlood she drank was helping to heal her exposed wounds but I knew she'd need more. The silver she'd been exposed to had weakened her. Eric may have been healed back at the warehouse, but he would want blood too. I would be sure to take care of him myself.

Once the place emptied, Pam launched herself over the bar and grabbed Sandy Sechrest, emissary of Felipe de Castro, by the hair. She dragged the screeching vampire and shoved her at Eric's feet. "Bow before your king." Pam glared at the remaining vampires until they too bowed.

Eric acknowledged their homage. "Do not rise, Sandra," he barked as she started to stand. He glanced around the room looking for changes. "Report!" he demanded of no one in particular.

A vampire I vaguely remembered as serving under Arla Yvonne, a sheriff who'd been killed during the Nevada takeover answered. "We were ordered to remain open under Sandy's leadership. She was made Sheriff of Area 5 by the usurper. We were told you and the others with you were to be executed. We merely tried to survive, your highness. We beg your forgiveness."

Eric studied the spokesman. "I understand, Marcus. All here who swear fealty to me now shall be pardoned, except for you, Sandra. Rise." He ordered. "You will be held until arrangements can be made for your return to Nevada. I have no interest in that throne. I have claimed Louisiana and Arkansas. The Narayana Clan may choose Felipe de Castro's successor there. His second, Victor Madden, has met his final death as well. All their assets here have been forfeited to me. All assets from the estate of the late Sophie Ann Leclerq are to be returned to me. Felipe and Victor underestimated me and mine." Eric clutched Sandy by her throat. "I suggest you not do the same." He flung her at Thalia's feet. "Secure her."

Once she was removed, the remaining vampires fell to one knee. "We accept your sovereignty and will serve you faithfully."

"I accept your oaths," Eric responded. "Rise. There is much work to be done. My second, Pam will give you your orders shortly." He kissed the back of my hand. "This is my wife and you will defend her with your life because I demand it. Come." He pulled me toward his office.

"I was ordered to clear out your office, your highness," Marcus confessed. "I did not destroy your things as I was instructed. I hid them inside the ceiling of the supply room," Marcus informed us. "Shall I retrieve them for you?"

"Yes. Bring them to my office."

There hadn't been any noticeable changes in the main room of the bar, but Eric's office was definitely showing a feminine touch. There were embroidered pillows on the couch, a tapestry of a flower-covered mountainside hanging on the wall, and doilies on the side tables.

The door had barely closed behind me when I started talking. I wanted to ask a million questions. How had he ended up in that warehouse? What had been done to him? How long had he been held there? What happened to his plan? Where were the rest of his allies? I resisted questioning him because I knew what it was like to be captured and tortured. It was still not easy for me to talk about that night. If I couldn't interrogate him, I thought to answer the questions I knew he had instead.

"I haven't been hiding this from you. I had no idea I could do that. I'm not entirely sure what I did. It was only this morning that Uncle Dermot stopped by to visit. He wanted to work with me to figure out what my fairy ability was. Apparently my telepathy comes from my human great-grandmother. Well you could have knocked me down with a feather. I had no idea. Not that I was capable of giving anything he said any real thought. I was too busy freaking out because you-all seemed to disappear. No calls. No late night visits. I called here but I couldn't get any real answers. Your and Pam's cell phones kept going straight to voicemail. I left over a dozen messages. Bill Compton, Mr. Vampire-Computer-Wizard, didn't answer any of my emails. There will be a new rule in this relationship, buddy." I poked him in the chest. "You will never again go even a week without talking directly to me. Then when I finally get a visit, it's Jonathan and he tells me my husband is on trial for treason. I mean what the hell happened to your plan?" I rubbed the same spot I'd poked as I continued.

"Not that I'm blaming you. Victor could come straight at you. You-all had to be extra sneaky. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, I thought you would be killed right before my eyes." I clutched his stained wife-beater and tried to shake him. He didn't budge. "I don't ever want to feel like that again. I got so mad. You may have noticed I have a bit of a temper." Eric's snort made me pause but I dismissed it. It had to me my imagination. The sound was too human. "But I've always tried to suppress it. You know Uncle Dermot told me that's what was holding me back. I mean I fight my temper. I fight my telepathy. I dismissed my fairy blood as nothing special just calling myself human. I push people who care about me away. I fought loving you. I cursed our blood bond. I denied our marriage, but when I knew I was about to lose you forever, it just clicked. I love you." My gaze locked with his. "I love you completely and utterly. That realization started a chain reaction inside me. I'm grateful for my telepathy. Because of my gift, the Queen sent Bill to seduce me and Bill brought me to you. As much as that betrayal hurt me, I might never have met you without it. I was even grateful that Andre forced us to exchange blood. Our bond is precious and I am proud to call you husband." I poked him again. "That does not mean I like being tricked, I am your wife and will be treated with the proper respect. Oh and you will be going down on one knee and asking to marry me properly. Then we will get married in front of family and friends." I pictured my fairy relations in the same room as our vampire friends. "I may have to talk to Amelia and Octavia about how to prevent any killing before the vows are spoken, which I expect you to write yourself." My rambling was interrupted by Eric's hand covering my mouth.

"You have no idea how precious your words are to me, wife." He replaced his hand with his mouth for a melting kiss. He broke the kiss and barked, "Enter."

Pam and Marcus entered. She was looking pinker almost rosy and I knew she'd fed. He was carrying two garbage bags.

"I apologize for the manner your possessions were kept, but I had little time to act." He placed the bags on the couch. "Victor said we would not see you again but I had heard that before. You survived when Arla Yvonne fell. You were the only sheriff to survive. I could not forget that."

"Your loyalty will not be forgotten."

"Just a moment, Marcus." I stopped him from leaving. "Do you know where Heidi, the tracker from Vegas, is?"

"She has been tending bar here. She is expected for her shift shortly."

"Please send her in when she gets here."

Marcus glanced at Eric for approval before leaving.

"Do not be surprised if she does not report for work, Dear one. She is aware her maker has met his final death. I intended to hunt her down soon."

"I don't think that'll be necessary. She'll be here."

"Why do you wish to see her?" Eric asked at the same time Pam asked, "How can you be so sure?"

I ignored both questions. "I thought Felipe might be her maker."

"He was."

"Well you don't have to worry about her going kamikaze like Sigebert did. She hated her maker. I know you-all think that won't matter but just give her a chance. Baby, husbands and wives should trust each other."

"That is funny coming from you," he continued with narrowed eyes, "and I am not a baby. I am over 1000 years old."

I snuggled against Eric's chest. "Would you rather be my snookums? How about my cuddle-bunny?"

He glared at a snickering Pam. "You do realize this could work both ways, don't you, my pet?"

I hated being referred to as a pet. The word was less of an endearment and more literal when used by a vampire. "How about we negotiate? I can scrub your back while we discuss it."

"Perhaps I should help Sookie undress, Master. We would not want any accidents happening to that gorgeous dress."

I laughed but Eric was not amused. "This rag was a gift from Felipe. It belongs in the trash."

"But it's Versace!"

Once I managed to stop laughing, I interjected. "You can have the dress. I obviously won't be wearing it again." I continued before she could ask, "Yes. You can have the shoes too."

"Thank you, dear friend. I shall not even remind my King there is much to be done before sunrise."

"Oh come on. He's king now. You're his second. Shouldn't he be able to delegate all the work to you like Felipe did?"

"I may have been acknowledged by some as the new king but we must," he hesitated, "remove Felipe de Castro's people from holding any position of power as quickly as possible."

I heard Pam add as we left the room, "Much of the work has been done already since all but two Louisiana sheriffs were in attendance tonight and we already hold one of them."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. The holiday season and work have kept me busy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You kept me writing even when I probably shouldn't have been.

I still own nothing and after all my xmas shopping, I'm poorer than ever so please don't sue.

**Chapter 4**

Eric looked and smelled so much better even if his clothes were a bit wrinkled. I was practically floating. I rubbed his marks on my neck as I remembered Eric's skill with a washcloth with a smile. I would have preferred to have him all to myself for days but I knew that wouldn't happen for a while. I insisted on keeping his bite mark. I wanted the reminder if I couldn't have him near.

"While I would rather have you await my return in my bed, there is no time to secure my home to make that possible. It would be best if you return to Bon Temps tonight. I will have…"

I interrupted before he could finish. "You need your most trusted to go with you or to protect your interests here." I couldn't hold back all my questions any longer. "Speaking of, where are all your people? I know Bill's in Europe, but I barely recognized anyone out there."

"I refused to make the same mistake again. I sent those I could reach to ground. Pam insisted on remaining by my side."

I nodded and lowered my voice as I asked, "Why did you choose to keep Maxwell and Thalia with you?"

Eric had told me he believed Thalia to be a spy for another monarch and Maxwell looked at home behind a desk not screeching a battle cry.

"Maxwell was the one who brought me the news that Felipe arrived in Louisiana and was demanding my presence. He warned that Victor was at his side and looking smug. His warning allowed me time to send the others to ground. Thalia is ferocious in battle when she chooses to fight and her connections," Eric wouldn't be specific knowing others might hear, "would make even De Castro hesitate to execute her."

The rest of my questions could wait. The Eric I knew and loved always had a plan but he'd been blindsided by his arrest for treason. He also never intended to become king and now thanks to me, he was King with no plan prepared for establish his rule. Eric needed as many loyal vampires as he could get. "Lend me a car and I promise to go straight home. I won't even go back to Merlotte's for mine until the sun comes up. Amelia has assured me her wards are still up and will last several more months."

"I do not like the idea of you being alone. This is a dangerous time."

"You're preaching to the choir, honey, but let's be realistic here. Everyone who knows Felipe and Victor failed to kill you is either dead or your ally. I think we have some time before I get targeted. As far as the remaining bad guys know, I'm under Felipe's control right now and you're dead." I could see the storm gathering in Eric's expression. "I tell you what." I considered the possibilities. "How about I call Sam and ask him to stay with me tonight. He can sleep in Amelia's old room upstairs. I need to call him soon anyway. Someone may have noticed my car's still in the employee lot by now."

"I will pretend you did not suggest that."

"Well if I ask my brother, I'll feel obligated to tell him what's happened and I'd rather not. I don't want him involved in vampire politics and though he has been better lately, I don't think he'll react well to my fairy power when according to Uncle Dermot, Jason doesn't get one. Claude's probably still at work. I could call Uncle Dermot but he'll want to talk. I'd like to have some sleep before tackling that. Don't forget about my new powers. You shouldn't worry about me. Worry about whoever comes after me and mine."

That got an almost smile. "I would like to be there for that discussion."

I snorted. "That's not such a good idea. I know Dermot can mask his scent like Niall but he says using that magic is very draining for him. I need him strong. He hasn't been sane all that long. You know if Sam stays with me tonight, he could just stick around for the talk. He can drive my car," I said almost to myself. "This way I'll get my car, have a trustworthy bodyguard, hopefully avoid any nasty gossip since his truck will stay parked in front of his trailer and everyone's happy."

"I would not say that. You heard Indiana's warning. The fewer who know of your power the safer you are. "

"Honey, you know I'm going to tell Sam. He's my best friend. He would protect me with his life."

"The shifter has proven a good protector," Eric grudgingly admitted, "but I do not like the idea of him sleeping under the same roof as you. He has more than friendly feelings for you."

"He also has a girlfriend. I love you, Eric. I finally accepted our marriage." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You need to trust me."

"I do."

"You know this may be all for nothing. His girlfriend may not approve and she is seriously scary." I knew he was tempted to point out I'd just sent nearly two dozen vampires to their final death. I was the one scary things should be scared of.

"I have met the petite werewolf. Very well. You may call the shifter."

Eric and Pam were strategizing when Heidi finally arrived. I was relieved. Indira and a few others had mobilized. The car Maxwell was arranging for me would be available soon and I would have to leave. Sam had agreed to meet me at the house after he was finished yelling at me. My car had been noticed and my cell phone was turned off. He'd been preparing to drive to Shreveport when I called. He really is the best, I thought.

"You wished to see me, Your Highness?" Heidi bowed respectfully.

"It was my wife who wished to speak with you." He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I still hadn't explained.

"Heidi, you know that Felipe is dead, right?" Okay that wasn't exactly tactful, but I was tired.

"Yes. I felt his death." She bowed again to Eric. "I feel no desire to avenge him."

"Oh I told Eric you'd feel that way. You should know Victor is dead too. Eric is now King of Louisiana and Arkansas but he doesn't want Nevada. Sandy Sechrest will be returning to let the bigwigs in that region know." I saw Pam roll her eyes. "I'm telling you in case you want to sneak back into Las Vegas before things get crazy. You can get your son out and return here if you want. I can help find a good rehab center for him."

Heidi looked at Eric with hope. "I accept your generous offer. I renounce my allegiance to Nevada and willingly pledge my loyalty to you."

"You are welcome here," he responded dryly. "I will delay Sandy's departure to give you more time. Your skills have proved useful. I am sure you will be a valuable asset."

I waved goodbye as she rushed from the room. My smile slipped a little at Eric's dark look. "What? I like her. She helped me out." And she was kind to Hunter I finished silently.

"I am King. You cannot make such decisions on your own."

"I'm not trying to run your kingdom, even though I am the one that pretty much gave it to you. Hey shouldn't I be like queen or something? I'm your wife."

"It does not work that way, my lover."

"That's too bad." At least he was smiling again. "Oh and don't forget to make sure Quinn is released from whatever debt may still exist." That took the smile away. "What? It's not like I called Vegas myself and told them to release Quinn."

"No. You are telling me to take care of your ex-lover. You worry too much about that tiger."

"Honey, I love you and only you. That doesn't mean I don't care about anyone else. If that were true, Pam's ashes would be scattered all over that warehouse, along with everyone else I saved tonight."

"I certainly appreciate your friendship."

"Go check on the status of my wife's car, Pam." Pam winked at me on her way out. "I will see what can be done for the tiger, Sookie."

"Thank you." I stepped into his arms. "You're so good to me."

"It is about time you noticed," Eric responded with a smirk.

"I know I suggested it, but I have to say I'm a little surprised you chose not to take Nevada too."

"While I do value your opinion, lover, taking Nevada despite its worth would not be advisable. To conquer a state in another clan's territory without prior approval from our own council could result in heavy fines. I also hope Felipe's failure to maintain territory so far from his power base will discourage others. Each monarch has enough trouble with its neighboring territories. Vermont should not have to worry about Arizona's intentions."

"That makes sense." Well as much as vampire politics ever does.

"This car is now yours, Sookie. Maxwell will take care of the paperwork."

I trailed my fingers along the car frame. It was a metallic red C70 Volvo. It was luxury without the showiness of Eric's cars. "What," I asked absently.

"This is your car. It is not a loan, lover. I understand it has a very good safety rating. It's also a convertible. I know how much you like the feel of the sun on your skin."

That caught my attention. I banged on the metal roof. "I think someone cheated you, honey, besides I have a car." Which would look like a piece crap next to this one, I thought.

"It is a hard-top convertible." He slid inside and lowered the top. "There is nothing wrong with a husband purchasing a new car for his wife but this is not the case here. This belonged to Victor. It was one of several cars he kept in Louisiana. Do not bother arguing. His assets are now mine and what is mine is yours."

Eric had a valid point. I never wanted to be a kept woman, but marriage changed everything. I pulled on Eric's arm to get him out of my car, "I suppose I should just graciously accept like a lady and say thank you." He allowed himself to be moved and I immediately replaced him behind the wheel. The leather seat cradled my body. It was luxury. The car cost more than my annual salary. I could just imagine the sun shining down on me as I drive around Bon Temps.

"Do not drive at night with the top down. It would not be safe for you."

I couldn't argue that. At least it wasn't a soft-top considering all the things I knew with claws that might attack. My life was not normal. "I will keep the top up. I will drive the speed limit and I will be fine." I stood and wrapped my arms around Eric's neck. I pulled him to me for a kiss. "Thank you for the car." My eyes locked with his. "I expect a phone call, a text, an email or a hand-written note left at my bedside directly from you telling me you are safe. If I don't have something waiting for me when I wake up, I will come looking for you, do you understand?"

"I will be fine, but I will call you before I sleep. Now you will promise to call my cell the moment you return home. I must turn it off once we move. I cannot risk it being heard or used to track me. Leave a message. Do not forget you told the shifter you would call him when you reach the exit for Bon Temps."

"I remember." I was glad Amelia used magic to place a hide-a-key on my car. I could place it where no one would ever expect it and know it wouldn't accidently fall off. Hopefully no one would see Sam drive over to my house. People in Bon Temps were too fond of gossip. "I promise to call you." I kissed him one last time before I slid back behind the wheel. Eric insisted on waiting until I raised the top and drove off before returning inside.


End file.
